


Runyon Canyon

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2894441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I meant to do this yesterday, but I didn't feel well.  This morning has been better thus far so I figured I would give it a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runyon Canyon

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Adrenaline was a funny thing. Adam blamed it for the current situation, not that it was a bad one right this second. Sauli had wanted to hike Runyon early that morning and Adam had vaguely noticed that aside from one lone jogger coming down as they were going up, they pretty much had the place to themselves. It didn't mean anything, really, at the beginning anyway. The blood coursed through his veins, the cool nip to the air invigorated his body, and he knew from years of living here that once the sun got her hold on the day that cool tingle on his skin would melt away. 

Sauli jogged ahead of him and Adam was distracted by the sight of Sauli's ass as he ran. The tight spandex shorts he chose to run in left nothing to Adam's already overactive imagination. They were about three-fourths of the way up when he knew for sure they weren't going back down again until Adam got his hands on Sauli. Luckily in the small pack Adam carried there was a blanket, something to cushion the sandy ground at the top, and Adam thanked everything in the universe that he'd stuck his wallet in the bag. Tucked away in it he always kept a little packet of lube. Adam was an optimist. Any opportunity for sex was a good one. In this situation, the idea that photos of them having sex might end up in The Enquirer didn't detour the idea as much as it should. If anything it made his dick twitch in the confines of his underwear. 

When they reached the end of the trail Adam dropped his water bottle and slid the pack off his back. Without a word to Sauli's questioning look, Adam spread the blanket and grabbed the slick from his wallet. By that point Sauli seemed to have caught onto the plan. From there it was so easy. Sauli settled himself on the blanket and Adam dropped to his knees. It felt so wrong and so right that any minute someone could see them like this, kissing, devouring each other. Adam helped Sauli onto his side and peeled the shorts down enough to expose his ass. Adam knew just from the way he reacted to seeing the firm globes of Sauli's ass that this was going to be quick, but he was going to enjoy every minute of it. He opened the lube and when his fingers were wet with it he pushed one, then two in succession into Sauli. Sauli groaned for him and it wasn't from hurt. It was a pleased little noise accompanied by Sauli shifting back, begging for more. Sauli had always opened up for him beautifully. So easy to relax for Adam's dick. It wasn't until he pulled his fingers out that he realized he didn't have a condom.

In the months they had been apart Adam had been safe, but in the past few weeks since they'd gotten together again they'd gone back to using condoms without ever really discussing their exploits. Adam had to ask now. 

"I... fuck, Sauli I don't have a condom. Were you safe... while you know..." Adam didn't know why he was babbling. He could blame it on the lack of blood in his brain, but really, he hated the idea of anyone else having Sauli bare. 

"Baby, I never did that with anyone but you," Sauli murmured and turned back to kiss Adam. 

Relief flooded Adam's system and he tugged the zipper on his shorts down and pulled himself out. Before the cool air could take away his fun he pushed inside Sauli. Sauli opened up for him and it was good, perfect. Adam bit and nipped at the back of Sauli's neck. Like this, on their sides, the thrusts were slower and Adam had an armed wrapped across Sauli's stomach holding him close. Anyone could walk up and see them and it made Adam even hotter knowing if someone did they would know that Sauli was his again. 

It didn't take long until Sauli was digging blunt nails into Adam's arm and begging for Adam to make him come, but Adam knew from experience that Sauli would come whether Adam used a hand or not. Sauli's dick was still encased in the spandex of his shorts so Adam just pressed his hand against the front of them. It was just enough to give Sauli the friction he wanted. Two more short thrusts and Adam felt Sauli tighten around him, cum making the front of Sauli's shorts hot and sticky. Sauli cried out and writhed on Adam's dick and that was it. Adam lost himself in the orgasm, teeth sinking into Sauli's neck to muffle the sound that wanted to come out. 

They snuggled together until their breathing calmed and then they quickly righted themselves. With the blanket tucked away in the pack and slung back on Adam's shoulders, they walked hand in hand back down the trail. A female jogger met them on her way up just minutes after they began their decent. Her eyes darted the their flushed faces and then down to the darker stain on Sauli's shorts that pretty much told the story. Adam and Sauli looked at each other and laughed. Seemed they had finished just in time.


End file.
